


王磊爱他吗

by 6107



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6107/pseuds/6107
Summary: 刘启想知道王磊到底爱不爱他。后来他知道了。





	王磊爱他吗

     向lof的屏蔽制度低头。我输了。

**Warning：一个从不言爱的王队长，和一个极度缺乏安全感的刘刺头儿。存在感瘠薄≈没用的ABO设定。以及写得很爽爆了字数的长度预警，您要是能看完我会超级高兴der（有什么用啦**

      刘启时常会想，王磊到底爱他吗？

      这个问题从他们第一次滚上床起就开始在刘启的脑海里盘桓不去。很矫情，他知道，但他就是控制不住，就像他老也忍不住手贱去抠开自己结痂的伤疤，主治医师为此一天吼他八百遍，没用。有热恋期滤镜加成的时候，刘启尚能从王磊的很多举动里瞧出爱意，比如饭桌上偶然相触的手指，不经意转头时的对视，唇齿交缠间轻低的絮语，还有看着他和朵朵吵架时嘴角隐约的笑意。男孩儿就从这些碎片中翻找爱情，像在砾石中拾捡美丽的珍珠；然而等最初目空一切的激情退去，那些珍珠也仿佛被潮水一并卷走，只留下满地粗糙的沙石，扎得刘启烦躁不迭而又刺痛不已。

      想什么呢？他的后背忽然挨了一记轻踢，刘启回过神来，王磊正蜷着腿倚在床头看他。男人的胸膛袒露，布满斑斑驳驳的痕迹，总是铁石一样冷硬的脸松懈着，因刚才激烈的性/事而显出几分懒散的倦怠。但他的信息素闻起来毫无变化，依然浅浅淡淡地飘散在房间内，没有半点与Alpha热情的信息素缠绕融合的迹象。

      你爱我吗？刘启看着那双波澜不惊的眼睛想。他张了张嘴，话到舌尖却变成了：再来一轮？

      滚，你这是存心要折腾死我啊。年长的Beta叹着气骂，却一边顺从地舒展开身体，神情带着股无条件的认命与包容。刘启有时爱极了他的宽纵，有时又觉得他只是习惯了执行命令：立正，稍息，躺下挨操。

      我爱你，他在缓慢进入王磊的时候说。我爱你，他在抚摸王磊的时候低语。我爱你，他在高潮来临的时候大声宣告。

      而王磊永远只是闭着眼，睫毛颤动两下，从喉咙里滚出一声低沉的：嗯。

      轻得几乎听不见。

      操你——嗯是他妈的什么意思啊？是知道了我也爱你，知道了我懒得说话，还是知道了但我不想回答？刘启不敢问，怕结果伤己也怕伤人。他的世界一向就不是黑白分明的，亲人与仇人，成熟与叛逆，刚与柔，对与错，爱与恨。刘启有时能处理好，有时处理不好，但唯有王磊的模棱让他格外难受而如鲠在喉。他对王磊的感情也是复杂的：爱意中掺杂怨恨，性欲伴随挑战欲与征服欲。但有一件事是可以确定的：他的确爱着王磊，想要与这个人被登记在同一张卡上，想要每天早上与他一同醒来，甚至想要与他有一个孩子，过那种姥爷曾描述过的，热炕傻狗胖丫头的平淡生活。当然最后一项显然不太可能，毕竟有生育权抽签与男性Beta人尽皆知的低生育率，但这并不妨碍刘启尽情放飞自己的想象：没有胖丫头，有韩朵朵就挺好的；没有傻狗，有韩朵朵也挺好的，王磊是一个冷峻刚硬的军人与一个体贴温柔的父亲，与他过日子一定是件充满新奇挑战的美妙事情。更重要的是王磊失去了妻子与女儿，他也失去了姥爷与父亲，他的心里有个不见底的深渊，王磊心里也有。有时他觉得自己快走到深渊的边儿上了，是朵朵和王磊的念想又把他拉了回来。他也想成为能把王磊拽回来的那根绳儿。都说抱团取暖，刘启觉着他和王磊抱团就挺般配的，不管是在床上还是在生活中都合适。二十一岁的年轻Alpha脑子里全是黄色废料与对未来的美好畅想，可是等刘启乐呵呵地咂摸完，他却才后知后觉地意识到了这一切的前提——那就是王磊得爱他。

 

      可是王磊爱他吗？   

 

      刘启老想起木星危机之后他们俩第一次见面的场景。那时王磊被救援队从巨石下的三角区里挖出来送进手术室，而他自己正在苏拉威西同一家医院的病房里养被冷空气冻伤的脸颊与呼吸道。韩朵朵定期在两个病房之间往返，一板一眼地向医嘱不准下床的她哥汇报：磊叔今天做手术啦，磊叔今天过危险期啦，磊叔今天醒过来啦，他醒来之后还问起你啦。

      男孩儿不说话，两只耳朵却紧张地支起，想听听王磊是怎么问起他的；然而韩朵朵只是随口一句就轻巧带过，接下来再也没提这茬，吊得刘启抓心挠肝，恨不得从床上爬起来亲自跑去质问王队。后来他的伤好得差不多了，特意打扮得趾高气昂的蹭到王磊的病房附近晃悠，盼着那谁啥时候能出来让他瞅一眼。刘启接连去了四天，前三天运气不好，第四天终于碰上了坐着轮椅出病房透气的王队长。他瘦了，背影丁零零地支棱着，嘴唇很用力地抿起，挤成锋利的一条线。脱掉外骨骼的王磊就从天神被打回了原型，只不过是一个憔悴单薄的中年男人而已；但他的脊背还是挺拔，像埋了把宁折不弯的尖刀，刀刃直棱棱地戳着他自己。

      刘启觉得自己是不是理应该怨一怨他，但还没等他想好第一句话要和这男人说什么，轮椅上的王磊忽然转头看到了他。刘启？他有点儿意外地喊，蹙起的眉眼骤然拉平，竟是很温和很好看的一个笑。你没事了啊？

      刘启的语言系统连同整个大脑在那一刻轰地炸成了十二响。操，他冷静地想。我好像……要完了。

      接下来的事其实挺顺理成章的。他开始追求王磊，温水煮青蛙似的卖力煮他，照顾他到出院，又拿姥爷去世朵朵需要人看护的借口诱他调到北京，酒后乱性，告白，然后在一起。后来刘启回头再看的时候才发现是不是有点顺利过头了，王磊好像自始至终都是淡淡的，没特别抗拒也不特别迎合，活像大人在看自家小崽子胡闹。他从没对刘启说过爱，刘启把我爱你这句话挂在嘴边恨不得一天说八百回，可王磊却连哄人的情话都没讲过。他好像永远都是冷静的，隐忍的，自制的，就算在床上也只是实在受不了时才会从牙缝间挤出几个短促的气音，像是不想听见自己的呻吟，又像是不想承认刘启正在干他的这件事情。刘启被他的压抑激得性起，却同时感到一种深沉绝望的无力，他把王磊摁在床上狠狠地挺进，像用烧红的刀子切入黄油，在紧窄的生殖腔里成结，故意要榨取他神迷意乱的挣扎呜咽；可王磊总是默默承受着他给的一切，无论是跳动的血脉与阴茎，疼痛，羞辱，抑或是摧毁心神的高潮与爱情。

      刘启几乎是咬牙切齿地恨着这样的他。这样的王磊离刘启太远，就像他那驾驶着空间站飞向火焰的爹，以高高在上的姿态擅自做了决定，只留下一个不被考虑的刘启傻傻地站在原地，伸出手却永远只能抓到空气。

      你跟你妻子做爱的时候也是这样沉默吗，嗯？他忍不住压在王磊耳边恶意地问，是她更让你爽，还是我更让你爽？

      这次王磊终于有反应了。男人将他重重地掀下了床，喘着粗气，两个眼眶红得像要滴血。刘启从没见过他这么愤怒的模样，一瞬间甚至以为他会揍自己，然而王磊只是怒视了他很久，然后仰头闭了闭眼，穿了衣服一言不发地去客厅睡。刘启在地上坐了一夜，有时觉得理直气壮，有时又觉得内疚难当，恨不得自己扇自己巴掌。他想我纠结这个干什么呢，管王磊对我是什么情感，他只要留在我身边不就好了吗？可是刘启又是真的怕，他这么把王磊珍而重之地捂在心上，一片真心肝肺都统统挖出来塞给人家，可万一王磊拿他当孩子，当对不起的人，当还债的对象，唯独不拿他当爱人，那刘启又该怎么办呢？

      他又想，要是我只想让王磊当我的亲人就好了，就像韩朵朵一样，只要王磊对我好就完事儿了，管他是出于什么心理呢。可Alpha的天性就是贪婪如此，他既想要王磊的好，又想成为王磊心里那个独一无二的存在，求而不得，徒生痛苦。到最后刘启甚至羡慕起王磊死去的妻子，至少她不需要考虑这种问题：王磊一定愿意开口说爱她，因为王磊会将对她的爱看作一件毫无疑问的事情。

      男孩儿就这样在脑子里和自己吵了一晚上的架，眼泪乱七八糟地淌了一脸，又在静默中一点点干涸在腮边。第二天他挂着两个大肿眼泡子去和王磊诚恳道歉，王磊已经恢复了往常那种冷静包容的模样，也没表现出生气，只是让刘启下次别再说那种混蛋话了。

      是，刘启想，他就是个混蛋。他用伤害王磊的方式来伤害自己，他恨自己不敢问出口，又恨王磊让他不敢问出口。你爱我吗？你和我在一起究竟是因为爱我，还是因为责任，因为愧疚？问题在齿间咀嚼了千万遍，话到嘴边却又总临时变卦。

 

      他怕啊。

 

      偶尔，也会有让刘启觉得王磊的确爱他的时候。比如鸡蛋这种地下城里的稀罕物，王磊在部队里一个月只配给六个，他们一家三口两餐就能吃完。于是吃饭的时候，刘启总发现那个本该属于王磊的鸡蛋卧在自己的碗底，抬头便看见男人难得生动地冲他挤挤眼，示意他别说出来；有时候韩朵朵上了学，刘启要去地上跑车，王磊会拿俩鸡蛋给他炒个奢侈的鸡蛋饼出来，带到车上一打开饭盒盖儿，香得能让全车人都嫉妒。还有他向王磊求婚的时候，太过紧张导致屡次翻车，周围溜子周倩等一众吃瓜群众还他妈的喝倒彩，急得他简直是欲哭无泪；王磊却只是笑，听战友们瞎开他们俩的玩笑，然后在刘启差点真哭出来的时候拿起戒指套进自己的无名指，正反端详了下后说了句挺好——那时他两个耳朵尖上的薄红，真是刘启这辈子所见过的最美的云霞。

      但这样的时候毕竟太少了，像短暂划过天际的流星一闪而逝。而且即使是在那些时候，王磊也从来没说过爱他，任何与爱近义的词汇都没有；或许是不想，又或许是不情愿，刘启不敢深思。他只好将自己的恐惧付诸于情欲，近乎执拗地索取王磊的身体，深深地进入，重重地研磨，牙齿在肌肤上留下深可见血的印记，像用这样的方式一遍一遍地抓住些什么、确认些什么。然而就连这情欲也仿佛一并遭了王磊的厌弃，他最近越来越不愿意与刘启做爱，有时刘启碰到Beta坐在屋里独自发呆，看见自己进来便立即起身，神色竟像是有些慌乱。刘启对他扯出微笑，心里却如同油滚火烧一般煎熬。他现在已经分不清到底什么是真的，什么他自己瞎想出来的了，就像他无法分辨这份疑虑到底是因为太爱王磊，还是因为那份自己二十多年无处安放的惶恐：永远也抓不住他想要抓住的掌心。

      你爱我吗？

 

      刘启看着王磊近来愈显疲惫的眉眼，将嘴边的问句再一次咽了回去。

 

      他没想到自己还能有真把这话问出来的一天。耳边王磊还在不停地催促，而身后白雪地上那一道长长的红痕触目惊心，像他身上一点点流失的热气与生命。

      王磊，王磊，刘启忍泪吞声地喊。防护服还有电，可零下八十度的寒气却像是正深深地渗进他的骨子里，痛得他浑身都在发抖。王磊你到底爱我吗？你爱我就别让我走，我求求你，王磊我求求你了，爸和姥爷都死了我不能再连你也保不住了啊王磊……

      王磊没说话，只是短暂地闭上了眼睛。

      他们都被打了个措手不及。木星危机后反叛军变得异常活跃，交火时有发生，却没人想到他们会在刚执行完任务的返途中遇见埋伏；车上同行的三个战友都在交火中牺牲，而王磊也被大口径子弹击中。兴许是不愿浪费子弹，叛军并没有直接进行处决，而是将他们缴械后赶下了运载车，任两个除了防护服之外一无所有的男人在漫无边际的雪地中徒劳挣扎。

      ——真的是一无所有，刘启连一条能绑紧王磊大腿伤口的带子都他妈找不着。他半拖半撑着王磊在雪地中跋涉，王磊的血就在他们身后拖出一条看不见尽头的红。那红把刘启的眼睛也映红了，他竭力把沉重的外骨骼又往背上托了托，而王磊就在这个时候提出让刘启放下他，独自去找救援。

      外骨骼太重了，他说，这样我们两个都活不下去。别硬拖着了，你放下我，往天狼星的方向一直走，去找救援……

      放你妈的屁！刘启艰难地挤出一声嘶吼。他的上牙与下牙紧紧地楔在一起，像咬着仇人的骨与肉；他的仇人是王磊，是反/叛/军，是四面八方巍然不动的冰雪，是夺走了他的父亲和姥爷、现在还想夺走他的所爱的命运，王磊你把我当什么人了！咱俩要活一起活，要死也得一起死！

      刘启，服从命令，王磊说。——直到这个时候，他的声音依然很自制、很冷静，像台精密计算的仪器一样理智而不近人情，你比我更年轻、更强壮，有更长的未来与更大的成就，还有朵朵。刘启，你比我更有活下去的价值……

      刘启就是在这个时候终于绷不住的。他的背很疼，眼睛也疼，脑子也疼，四肢百骸五脏六腑都在疼，但这一切都比不上他的心在往下淌血。他真恨死背上的这个人了，一个人怎么能够这么冷酷无情？价值，价值，狗屁的价值让他舍弃了老东西，现在他又想要舍弃他自己。刘启想吼他，想告诉他你不在了我他妈活下去什么意义都没了，可话出口的时候却成了语无伦次的质问与乞求，王磊，你爱我吗王磊？

      王磊沉默地闭上了眼，脸上咬肌突起如戳出血肉的钢筋。那一瞬他如万年冰层般冷硬的表情像是倏地裂开了一条缝，刘启几乎能看到有什么东西从下面挣扎着要出来，却又被男人钢铁般的意志力压了下去。

      小兔崽子，没你他妈这么咒人的。他睁开眼，有点嫌弃又有点无奈地笑。谁说老子就一定会死了！你个混账玩意快点给老子把救援拉过来，老子不就他妈的没事了吗！朵朵还在家里等她哥哥呢，你赶紧滚，别让她等久了担心。

       刘启一下子就垮了。他被说服了，他的勇气被杀死了，抽走了，熬干了。他把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，满腔愤怒却又无可奈何，血在脑子里冷了又热热了又冷。他想带着王磊一起走，大不了两个人死在一块儿；可是家里的韩朵朵又怎么办呢？她才刚成年啊，就连一个亲人也不剩下了。

      刘启最后还是服从了命令。他抛下王磊，朝着星星的方向艰难迈步，雪在脚下咯吱咯吱地响，那声音刘启一辈子都能记得。男孩瞪着眼睛，泪水将他整个眼球都包了起来，视野模糊得连路都看不清，可是他不敢哭，哭泣会浪费体力与珍贵的水分，他得省下来去找救援队救身后的王磊——王磊得活着，王磊必须得活着，刘启好不容易才把那个问题问了出来，王磊得活着亲口回答他，不然刘启一辈子都要被吊在从疑虑里生出的那个地狱里头。王磊不能这样折磨他。

      他不知道自己到底走了多久。四、五个小时，抑或更久？刘启不知道时间，也不去看防护服还剩多少电力，只一门心思不停地走啊走，走啊走。他好像一辈子都没走过这么长、这么无望的路，从北京到济宁没有这么长，从杭州到苏拉威西也没有这么长。看到在雪地尽头出现的一点车影时男孩整个儿地跪了下去，他拼着最后的一点儿力气抓住奔来的救援人员，颠三倒四翻来覆去地求他们救救王磊，王磊就在他身后头不远的地方，他们开几分钟就一定能看见的，一定能看见的啊。

      带着红十字的医护人员围了过来。刘启只觉得胳膊一痛，随后就什么也不知道了。再醒来的时候，他正躺在医院里，心电监测器规律地滴滴作响，而韩朵朵抱着书包坐在他床旁，两个眼睛肿得跟桃儿一样。

 

      哥。她在刘启充满希冀的目光中说，声音里带着浓重的哭腔。磊叔没了。

 

      王磊没了。他撑过了巨石的重压，却没撑过地表零下八十二度的极寒。刘启走后王磊没有停止自救，他用雪止住了失血的伤口，努力地靠自己一步一步地往前挪。救援人员甚至先是找到了他然后才找到刘启的，那一道殷红的血痕衬在白茫茫的大地上，像是最显眼的指示标；只可惜军用外骨骼耗电比民用更快，救援人员到达时，他刚刚成为大地上一座永恒静默的冰雕。

      韩朵朵还在抽抽噎噎地说什么，刘启已经听不见了。他下意识地握了握左手，薄薄的钢圈儿勒在无名指根，生疼。

      王磊怎么就死了？刘启茫然地想。他怎么……就死了呢？

      铺天盖地的窒息感席卷而来。男孩儿用力地按压住心口，从胸腔里挤出一声带血的呜咽。

 

      出院后他没去参加王磊的葬礼。说是葬礼，其实就是火化，刘启见过火化，他的妈妈闭着眼躺在铁架子上，手是苍白的，脸也是苍白的，铁架子一推一关，再出来时就是一个砖头大的盒子，捧在刘培强的两只手里头。流浪时代百业俱废，唯有殡仪业比从前更加红火，消费刺激发展在什么时候都是真理，十七年前需要双手捧的骨灰罐，现在刘启一只手握着都有空余。他把王磊的骨灰罐放在韩子昂的遗像前，在心里默念：老东西你记着，上来的这个男人是你孙媳妇，就是你见过的王磊队长。他是个老实人，你好好待他，不要拿你平常对街坊老头老太太的那副歪调调跟他说话。不过王磊要是真遇见他爷爷会说什么呢？会道歉吧，然后告诉他您孙子孙女都过得很好，然后爷爷会抱怨他养这两个小兔崽子十多年的不易，也许抱怨着抱怨着就会变成两个人的育儿经验交流会：在一点上，他们俩一定很有共同话题。

      刘启想到这里忍不住仰头噗嗤一笑，笑着笑着眼眶就红了。他抽抽鼻子，这间卧室里几天前还飘荡着王磊的信息素，现在却已经什么味儿也没有了，刘启呼吸着干干净净一无所有的气息，觉得自己的心好像也被掏出去了一样，胸膛里空得可怕。

      王磊爱他吗？这成了一个永恒的悬案。可斯人已逝，任何问题在死亡面前，好像都已经不能够再成为问题了。

 

      王磊火化后的第七天，刘启收到了一封电子邮件，寄信地址是北京地下城计生委。刘启并不记得自己曾和这个机构打过交道，他疑惑地点开附件一张一张地往下翻，先后翻出了他自己的电子身份证和表彰证书，王磊的电子身份证和二等功勋证书，他和王磊的结婚证，刘培强的烈士证，他和刘培强的亲属关系证明书，以及王磊的因战因公伤残人员证。

      附件的倒数第二张是一张乌漆嘛黑看不清的图片，旁边标着些奇怪的参数，刘启左看右看没看出个门道来。他被前面那好多证件搞得都已经有些烦了，只是想着后面会不会还有一些别的带王磊照片的东西，于是耐着性子又点击了下一页。

      一张密密麻麻的表格在他眼前猛地弹了出来。上头赫然几个红艳艳的大字： “京CN519号-生育权申请表”，申请人处龙飞凤舞地签着：王磊。

      刘启懵了。他一下没能反应过来怎么回事，条件反射地往下拉，便看见表格最末尾处那栏审核结果，里面冷冰冰地填着：申请人已死亡，该表依规退回申请人配偶处。

      在刘启能意识到之前，眼泪先从他的眼眶里涌了出来。男孩儿近乎疯狂地翻回去，对着那张奇怪的照片，哆哆嗦嗦地用手去擦显示屏，好像这样就看清楚B超照片里他孩子的模样。

      他又折回去看申请表，上头明明白白地写着：宫内妊娠约十二周，单活胎，穿刺检测结果女性，Beta。

      刘启想要笑，嘴角咧到一半，却怎么也再拉不上去。他迷茫地微笑着，挣扎着想要站起来，双腿却软得要命，咚的一声响过了好久，他才发现是自己跪在了坚硬的地板上。

      王磊……王磊为什么不告诉他呢？是觉得不愿，不敢，抑或是没有必要？他递交了那么多材料，应该还是想留下这个孩子的吧？也许在申请批下来后他会告诉自己，刘启试着去想自己那时会是什么心情，但这想象只是往他胸膛里又捅了狠狠的一刀。他的头晕得要命，眼前的整个世界都是模糊的，嘴里弥漫着一股血腥味，不知是什么时候咬破了嘴唇还是舌头。雪地里背着王磊时的那种疼痛又回来了，疼啊，好疼，像柔软的内脏里搓着一把碎玻璃，刘启弯下腰用额头死死地抵着地板，他觉得自己一定要流泪了，可是尽管他的眼眶睁得快要裂开，里头却连一滴泪水也掉不出来。

      王磊的腹中有一个孩子。不管是从情理、道义又或者随便任何一个角度来看，他都比刘启更应该活下去。如果王磊把这件事告诉了他，刘启不管说什么也一定会带他一起走，甚至把自己的电池接到他身上，那么他和他腹中的孩子也许都可以存活，这道选择题王磊不可能不懂。

      可王磊让他走。王磊说：刘启，你比我更有活下去的价值。

 

      狗屁的价值。王磊就知道骗人。

      他又不是真的小孩子，哪儿还能不明白那是什么啊。

 

     大骗子。刘启轻轻地笑了一声，眼角却眨出了两滴泪。他蜷缩着跪在光线阴暗的房间里，闭上眼，咬着牙忍了又忍，终于忍不住失声痛哭。

 

     王磊爱他吗？这个问题显然已经不需要回答。可如果王磊的爱是这样，刘启宁愿自己一辈子也永远不要知道。

 

 

      那太痛了。

 

 

**\-----END-----**

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S：我觉得刘启虽然拽的二五八万似的，但因为各种原因应该会是一个很没有安全感的孩子，很想去确定与抓住一些东西，遇上不善于直白地表达情感的王队应该会很有趣啦，所以开了这样的一个脑洞。  
> P.P.S：其实有点可惜，因为救援队实际上是先看到王磊的血迹再顺着血迹所指的方向找到刘启的，所以如果刘启带着王磊的话他们两个人本可以都活下来……但是王磊当时不可能知道啊，所以他还是选择了刘启更可能活下去的那个选项，让刘启独自去找救援。  
> P.P.P.S：被叛军夺车赶到雪地里的梗来自于lofter @Kisaragi 的《有始不有终》！万分感谢大大的授权，给您比小心心！！！


End file.
